naruto files
by DarkLight-Alchemist
Summary: This is nothing like the x-files its the journals or diarires of four guys from naruto have fun tring to guess who they are as the talk about their problems and they are signed anonomously
1. in trouble

I do not own Naruto!! It is not mine!! This is the first journal from one of the boys please enjoy and try to have fun guessing who it is.  
  
Dear diary, well I guess that's how you start it I don't even know how to write in these things it's my first time every writing in one. I guess I've never really had the need to but stupid Gaara made me its all his fault! Why u may ask diary well here let me tell you.  
  
It was a beautiful day just like the one before until we herd that a new kid in school would be in our class. Now I was excited at the new opportunity to have a new friend. That was until I saw him. A boy with flaming red hair, evil piercing eyes, and the look of a psycho. Sakura told me that he got kicked out of his old school for killing some one. He sounded scary so I minded my own business as did he. One day I was racing for class, stupid alarm clock, and I ran smack into him knocking him over. Oh man I'm in big trouble now I though to myself. Gaara shook with race and yell watch the fuck where you are going shrimp! Then stupid me said you know what Gaara I'm not afraid of you ill fight you anytime and I'm not a shrimp. How stupid could I be here standing up the toughest guy in school well now I'm going to have to fight him! I have no idea how I can beat him at all. So I went to my two friends Neji and Sasuke they said they would back me up if they we're so busy. Humph! Chickens they all are I can do this on my own! But to make the matters worse the next day I made another mistake with Gaara! I was sitting eating lunch when I sort of knocked over his tray completely an accident and I realized I was sitting in his seat. He told me to move but for some reason I didn't he glared at me his eyes piercing my soul, until Sakura sort of stood up for me. His gaze changed from hatred to a softer look and he walked away. I couldn't believe it! Gaara was in love with Sakura maybe this could work to my advantage!  
  
Tomorrow I have to fight him but I have another idea for that Gaara...maybe we could be friends after all!!  
  
Thanks for listing diary! Can always count on you  
  
Sincerely  
  
In trouble!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
this starting chapter isn't so good but it will get better once other diaries are put in so don't give up on the story please! And review if it really is bad tell me and I'll make a new one better! 


	2. Love struck

Like I said before I do not own Naruto although it would be great! This is the next journal from one of the boys I will do one from all four boys first then some might be the same in a row. Thanks to all who reviewed ill try not to make this one as obvious lol  
  
Journal  
  
I've been having these dreams about the one I love... they go like this.  
  
I'm asleep in bed until I hear a rock on my window. I walk over to my window and see her there, I then open my window and she climbs in. we're all alone in my room, we talk at first but then I slowly lean in and kiss her. I run my fingers through her hair and tell her how much I love her and how she means the world to me, and then someone enters my room and takes her away from me. I'm filled with anger but I am not sure why after all I shouldn't even love her she's not worth it. I'm too good for her I am great she's is nothing. Why should I love someone like her? Yet my dream still haunts me night after night. Last night I had a similar dream accept there were two girls instead of my one. They constantly asked me to choose one of them to come up to my room, I couldn't choose. So then the same person came in my room except he told me he would kill which ever girl I wasn't in love with. I couldn't choose so I decided to kill myself instead. I woke up before the knife entered my body. One of the girls has forever been my loyal partner and friend yet the other I love because she is so simple. I love her because she is weak! How could I love her? Someone that is weak and fragile how dare I! I hate myself because how could I possibly like her I always asked myself as I saw her at school. Watching her stand up for her friends which was something I couldn't do, I too was weak but in a very different way.  
  
So I went to school and everyone has a problem that they want me to fix! Can you believe it! They ask me to fix their problems! They should fix it, themselves!  
  
Sensei gave us an assignment today to do in groups we're suppose to create a movie and movie poster on our view of fighting for what you believe in, he of course picked the groups. "In group 3 will be Gaara, rock lee, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura" sensei told us. We all decided to meet at my house to work on this assignment. We decided to prove love is worth fighting for. In the short movie there are five boys that are in love with this girl. They all claim that she is theirs so they have a martial arts tournament to win the girl's love, but the girl doesn't want to be fought over she wants each of them to prove their love to her by doing certain things. I am supposed to be the proud warrior that wins the love of the fair maiden! This is going to be really hard for me to get in the part when the maiden is Sakura. We decided to practise twice a week for the next two months since the viewing of the films will be presented to the whole school.  
  
I know I can do this but how can I possibly fix my dreams and do this play all at once? I guess our lives are a little like the play.  
  
That is all for now  
  
Signed Love struck  
  
---------------------  
  
Hey I hope this one is better and harder to figure out who they are thanks again too all who reviewed so plz do so again thank you! 


End file.
